zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2 expansion packs. The most famous dinosaur of all time, it is a type of theropod dinosaur native to North America. This animal was over 40 ft long and about 16 ft tall, and can weigh 5-7 tons, with the largest individuals, like a specimen known as C. rex, possibly weghing eight, or even nine tons. Its sharp, serrated teeth are the size of bananas. There is much debate on whether T.Rex was a predator or a scavenger. It most likely did both depending on whatever meat was available. However, it is unknown what Tyrannosaurus did most of the time. It's short, stubby arms were pretty much useless for hunting, and had two-fingered hands. However, in 2007, a T.Rex arm was found with a hand with a small 3rd finger on it, though this is likely a birth defect, unrepresented in other individuals. Another debate on this dinosaur is how fast it could run. In the past, The Tyrannosaurus Rex has been called the roadrunner from hell, moving at somewhere between 30 and 40 mph. New evidence however, suggests that it was slower. Recent estimates clock it at between 25 and 18 mph, maybe slower, depending on their age. However, young T.Rex could move much faster, and may have even assisted their parents when hunting. T.Rex had a good sense of smell and its eyes were positioned to give it depth perception, a good hunting advantage. Some scientists think that T.Rex may have lived in packs because their fossils are sometimes found together. Another deadly asset of Tyrannosaurus was that its very mouth was a biological weapon. Most people don't like it when food gets stuck in between their teeth, but for T.Rex it was an advantage. When meat gets stuck between their teeth, it stays there and rots, and a bunch of bacteria infests it. If a T.Rex bites an animal, even if it escapes, odds are the wound will become infected and whatever was bitten is as good as dead. Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs T.rex is the only animal that will eat guests. This version is the most powerful creature in the game and can kill any land animal. Its favorite foliage is the Monkey puzzle. It is hard to adopt a T-Rex in this game because it will need a high amount of happiness to breed. Its main biome is the grassland and it costs $6,500 for one T-Rex. Zoo Tycoon 2 The Zoo Tycoon 2 version of T.Rex is much smaller and not as powerful as the original version and often loses to Utahraptor. Tyrannosaurus Rex is one of the ten rampaging animals. You need 5 stars to purchase the T. Rex. They cost $80,000. In Zoo Tycoon 2, the male is much smaller than the female, and is much lighter in color. Mysterious Map Marvels In MMMs expansions Jurassic Park Pack and Cretaceous Calamity, Tyrannosaurus is included as a much larger animal then the official one. However, when this pack is downloaded, the Extinct Animals Tyrannosaurus will become larger and change biomes to Boreal Forest. Mysterious Map Marvels is also going to include a remake of the Tyrannosaurus rex, with a new color, body shape, and behavior. The Tyrannosaurus is unofficially known as, "the re-rex". Category:Dino Danger Pack animals Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Extinct Animals animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Extinct animals Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Grassland animals Category:Good articles